Hekate
Hekate (ヘカテ) is an asteroid type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. She is Lutetia's girlfriend. Appearance Hekate has pale skin with amber eyes and prominent lower eyelashes. She has blonde hair, shaved at the side, with seemingly two large horns (confirmed to be painted overgrowth) and wearing a pair of large skull earrings. She is wearing a white shirt, a dark brown tie, a dark brown sweater, dark brown shorts and a yellow waistcoat with dark brown diamond buttons. She is wearing two large spiked collars around her wrists, with matching long dark brown combat boots. Her official portrait shows her holding a large golden morning star flail, with three large spiked balls on the end. Personality Hekate is a brash and loud asteroid who loves to smash places to pieces. She is very protective of those she considers "family". She looks up to a "certain someone" for their chaotic nature. She contains alternate personalities in her 2 skull earrings, and it is said these other sides are even more terrifying. Background Not much is known about Hekate's background aside from the fact she apparently contains topaz geodes. Relationships Hekate is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Lutetia Lutetia is Hekate's girlfriend. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact they seem to enjoy destroying things together. One picture shows them together holding hands and smiling, likely indicating they have a good relationship. Eros Eros is seen in one illustration with Hekate. It has been stated on Curiouscat that Eros and Hekate have a sibling-like relationship, with Hekate being protective over the pink asteroid whom she refers to as her "little bro". Not much else is known about their relationship. Metis Metis is seen in one mini comic with Hekate. Though it is unclear what relationship they have, it appears Metis is her doctor. Eris It is implied in her official profile that Hekate looks up to Eris. It is unknown if they have a relationship or if Eris is even aware of Hekate's admiration. Jupiter It is not fully clear what relationship Hekate and Jupiter have yet. Though it was stated in a deleted tweet that Hekate enjoys teasing Jupiter. Satsuki Serizawa Although on their relationships tab, not much is known about their relationship. Basis Hekate is a personification of the asteroid 100 Hekate. Hekate (/ˈhɛkətiː/ HEK-ə-tee; minor planet designation: 100 Hekate) is a large main-belt asteroid. It orbits in the same region of space as the Hygiea asteroid family, though it is actually an unrelated interloper. It is listed as a member of the Hecuba group of asteroids that orbit near the 2:1 mean-motion resonance with Jupiter. Quotes * "I'm the embodiment of destruction, baby!!!" - Hekate's official profile * "Actually maybe we should just buy a new one. My crafts is not very good.." * "Re-attach my ass..." - Hekate at the doctor's office Trivia * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Topaz Topaz] is a silicate mineral of aluminum and fluorine with the chemical formula Al2SiO4(F, OH)2. Topaz crystallizes in the orthorhombic system, and its crystals are mostly prismatic terminated by pyramidal and other faces. It is one of the hardest naturally occurring minerals (Mohs hardness of 8) and is the hardest of any silicate mineral. Topaz in its natural state is a golden brown to yellow. ** Topaz is also stated to be Hekate's favorite gem. * Hekate's favourite music genre is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Punk_rock punk rock]. ** Hekate's love of punk rock, as well as overall fashion sense may have been inspired by Hecatia Lapislazuli from the game Touhou Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. * Hekate apparently identifies herself as a butch. * Hekate appears in a mini-comic referencing the video "Make jockey whip with carbon fiber reinforced plastic" by Kiwami Japan. Suggesting Hekate followed the process of the video and made a riding crop for Lutetia, evident by Hekate worryingly explaining her craftsmanship is not good while being tied up. * Nothing is known yet about Hekate's other personalities. Gallery Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Hekate on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch Lutehekar.png 80f4dabb038121f1dd450fa7dcfda8e6.png|gaaaay 49c4fac719bd315fd5b6f201a19d0417.png 4e5f6f08d253a112c124cd90cf87ca06.png asteroids1.png C32e56c4b1c7f83ea3ec5b6318fc9f4a.png 3baebce220d7bdcff53e40bbb208082c.png E3.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/hekate.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/138631 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Asteroid Category:Solar Emissary